Batshade
Batshade is a ShadowClan medicine cat. Appearance Batshade is a primarily black tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. She has long fur and tiny ginger patches on her face. Overview Batshade was very young when she took an interest in becoming a medicine cat. Along with her almost natural knowledge of herbs, she is very good at reading others. However, she makes the mistake of falling in love and meeting a non-clan tom named Calico after giving him herbs out of sympathy. Their relationship becomes serious and they even plan to have kits together, but Batshade remains adamant about staying with her Clan. She and Calico both agree that their kits will be raised in ShadowClan. For most of their relationship, Batshade believes her mate is a loner, but it is later revealed he is actually a kittypet. He uses an alleged illness he has to continue receiving herbs from Batshade; because he loves her and wants to see her, but also because he does not want to trouble his twolegs. This angers Batshade, knowing that she wasted her Clan's valuable resources on a cat who did not truly need them. She confronts Calico and ends their meetings, to the tom's dismay. Later, Batshade confesses her situation to her leader, Patchstar. She is fully prepared to take responsibility for what she had done, even if it meant revoking her status as a medicine cat, but Patchstar does not do such a thing, praising her for her sense of justice. Seeing as she is ShadowClan's only medicine cat, he decides to let her keep her position for the good of the Clan, and to keep her secret about the kits. When Batshade's kits finally come, Patchstar sends her away from camp, but their conversation catches the attention of Waspwing, the ShadowClan deputy. Batshade finds an isolated place, quite far from ShadowClan's camp, to have her kits. They end up being a she-cat and two toms, which she names Twigkit, Ravenkit, and Pinekit. She realizes that she is too weak to carry all three of them back to camp, and even then, she does not know what she will tell her clanmates. She hopes that one of the two ShadowClan queens, Leopardstep and Silentbird, will be kind enough to take them in, which proves to be true; Waspwing appears shortly after Batshade gives birth, having suspected that she was keeping a secret after seeing her interactions with Patchstar. First, he agrees to help her carry her kits back to camp, but then he also reveals that his mate, Silentbird, had also shared his suspicions. With that knowledge, Waspwing believes that his mate would take in the kits if necessary. Silentbird does agree to take in Batshade's kits, to Batshade's eternal relief. She promises to help the queen along the way, as now she has four kits; Batshade's kits, but also her own she-kit, Mothkit. As promised, Batshade remains by Silentbird's side to assist her as a medicine cat, but also to watch over her kits. As they grow and become apprentices, she is immensely proud of them. Waspwing and Silentbird become very fond of them as well. Batshade's largest son, Pinepaw, becomes one of the most acute fighters in the Clan, despite only being an apprentice. However, as she finds out much later, the tom also had problems socializing with his clanmates. Alongside that, her daughter, Twigpaw, is carried into camp one morning, her leg twisted. Horrified, Batshade treats her daughter, thankfully being able to fix her leg, but she cannot completely heal the damage. Twigpaw must walk with a slight limp for the rest of her life, but fortunately the setback does not stop her from doing her warrior duties, and she earns her warrior name at the same time as her siblings. She is named Twigleg after this incident, while Ravenpaw is named Ravenheart for his compassion, and Pinepaw is named Pineclaw for his fierce battling spirit. Family Tree Category:ShadowClan Category:Medicine Cat